A Christmas Tree in Manchester
by theMatthewReview
Summary: Dr. Matt Crawley, his beloved Mary and their exuberant little son decorate a tree on Christmas Eve, at the same time as a big game for Manchester United. In 'The Beautiful Game is Played' universe, set much later, long after everyone's life has changed.


_Originally written for alittlebitoftradition and MM Secret Santa 2014. Hoping all my fellow Matthew Mavens and mutual admirers of Matthew's Mary have had a wonderful Christmas this year_

(Chorlton-cum-Hardy, 1970. Home of Dr. and Mrs. Matt Crawley and their three year old boy, Billy. This occurs several years after the beginning of _The Beautiful Game is Played, _and may be seen as a supplement to that fanfic. A blessed Christmas to you, with best wishes from _The Matthew Review!)_

A very, very small, blond boy with very big blue eyes had just awakened from his afternoon nap, and now toddled towards his family's living room, behind his mother.

'I told you, my boy, that there was going to be a big surprise in here… I think it's ready now! Are you excited?' Mary Crawley asked her son with a genuine smile.

'Yes, Mummy, I am…' Billy said, quite excited indeed. 'Is it for Christmas?'

'Let's have a look, Billy, and see what is in here now, shall we?'

The sound of a home football game on the television could be heard just outside the living room door as Mary opened it. There inside, she saw her husband, Dr. Matthew Crawley, standing back to see if the fairy lights on a fir tree had been evenly distributed. An expression of scrutiny upon his handsome face changed immediately to a big smile at the sight of his little son, whose look of open-mouthed amazement remained.

'Hallo, Billy boy! How's my little chap this afternoon?' Matt asked, opening his arms wide.

Billy practically tumbled into his father's arms, having rushed headlong for him. Matt swept him up off the floor, making sure he could face the tree. At the moment, there were only fairy lights upon it and the fresh scent of fir about it.

'Daddy! It's a Christmas tree!' the boy said in a voice full of awe at the sight.

Indeed it was a foot taller than Dr. Crawley, which would make an impression on the child. Mary drew closer to her husband and their son, and looked into Matt's eyes. The game between United and the Bolton Wanderers went on in the background.

'So what do you think, sweetheart? Can we start putting the tinsel and the ornaments on the tree?'

'Yes indeed, Matthew! And shall we let Billy help with that?'

'Of course… but let's ask him. Billy, would you like to help us decorate our tree?'

'Yes! Please, Daddy…'

'Of course you may. We shall have to see what to put on first…'

'_… __and it's Charlton moving forward on the pitch. Close to the goal… an assist from Law, right past McAllister… can he do it?_'

'Daddy, is that Noonited on the telebision set?' Billy asked then.

'Yes, son, that's United playing. Do you know their names already?' Matthew marvelled.

'…_and Charlton scores! With 18 minutes left, it's Manchester United 2, Bolton Wanderers 0_… '

'Cha..rel…ton….' Billy said then. 'He is in Noonited, Daddy!'

'And he has scored, hasn't he? You are a good supporter! That's what I like to see, Billy…' Matthew smiled.

After all these years, Matt's loyalty to United had not ever flagged, though his boyish hopes had been dashed so long ago by injury. He now treated the injuries of anyone who played for Manchester United, its Youth Academy and its soccer schools as a dedicated orthopaedic surgeon, while also specialising in pediatric orthopaedics. And he had long since made peace with the past, happier now with his beloved Mary and his boy than he could have imagined.

'My darling boy, we need to get busy and decorate the tree before your Nana Isobel comes for dinner! Let's find some ornaments and some tinsel with your Mummy, shall we?'

In about a half hour, by which time Denis Law had scored the winning goal for United and the game had ended, Billy Crawley had found all the angels and stars and Saint Nicholases for his parents and told them where to put them on each branch, and declared the jolly old elf with the rosy cheeks his favourite ornament of all.

'Hurrah! We did it, Mummy!' the boy declared to Mary from his perch in Matthew's loving arms.

'We certainly did, didn't we?' Mary replied, kissing both Billy and Matthew on the cheek.

'And probably just in time, my love,' Matthew said to Mary quietly as the little boy in his arms began to squirm. 'Mother should be here any minute…'

'It couldn't be better, Matt… we'll all be together tonight for Christmas Eve.'

By then, Billy had his feet on the ground, and started to run towards a bird cage in the corner of the living room; two little budgies had begun to make a racket, fascinating the child. And Mary and Matt, fascinated as ever with each other, didn't need any mistletoe above their heads in order to kiss.

'I love you, Dr. Crawley.'

'I love you, Mrs. Crawley.

The birds twittered and rubbed their beaks together excitedly, as Billy watched for a moment.

'Mummy! Daddy! The birdies are kissing each other too!'

Matthew and Mary strolled over to the bird cage, arm in arm.

'Yes, I believe they are…' Mary smiled at their boy, with a little chuckle that became contagious to all three.

There came a knock on the front door, which meant that Isobel Crawley had arrived, where she was always welcome, and never more so than at this blessed time of year.

'It's Nana Isobel!' Billy cried out happily.

'It's getting better and better all the time, isn't it, Matthew,' Mary said tenderly to her husband as she went to get the door.

'It certainly is,' Matt crooned in his gentle voice, with that shimmer in his eyes that Mary loved. 'Merry Christmas, my darling.'


End file.
